Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an occlusion device for occluding a lumen of a body vessel.
Background
Vascular occlusion devices are surgical implants that are placed within the vascular system of a patient. There are a number of reasons why it may be desirable to occlude a vessel. For example, the site of a stroke or other vascular accident can be treated by placing an occlusion device proximal of the site to block the flow of blood to the site, thereby alleviating leakage at the site. An aneurysm can be treated by the introduction of an occlusion device through the neck of the aneurysm. Tumours can be treated by occluding the flow of blood to a targeted site of interest.
Several known occlusion devices include a coiled apparatus which is capable of being deployed into a body vessel or body cavity. In some cases, occlusion can be achieved with the deposition of a single coil. In other cases, multiple coils must be deployed to the occlusion site, prolonging the procedure. Furthermore, it cannot always be predicted how many coils may need to be introduced to a particular site. In some cases, the coils are made of expensive materials, such as platinum, thereby increasing both the cost and complexity of such procedures.
While these occlusion devices can provide effective occlusion, there is a need for a single device that can be deployed to the body cavity or body vessel to be occluded to affect occlusion in a single step.